


DDC’s Zelda Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Kudos: 9





	DDC’s Zelda Corruption

Link was travelling back home to Hyrule after defeating Ganondorf when suddenly a black portal appeared below him, sucking him in as he struggled to get away but the suction became too much and he was devoured into the portal.

When Link regained consciousness, he saw himself in a throne which a strange looking creature like a demon sitting there and know that he is a demon like Ganondorf and tried to attack him which the demon easily dodged before introducing himself “Now aren’t you a rude one to attack without introducing yourself. Fine! My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave.”

Link was furious when he heard that and tried to attack DDC again but this time DDC was grinning evilly before using his power to mind control Link which was successful as his body was under DDC’s control while his mind was struggling to resist the spell.

DDC was smiling evilly as he thought of a plan of breaking the hero and turning him into his slave once and for all before telling Link “Now that we're done with the preparations, time for the main course.” DDC grinned evilly before ordering Link “Expose yourself and get hard.” 

Due to the earlier spell, DDC's words were commands for Link's body. The hero grinded his teeth as he found he was unable to resist the command. He raised up one leg while straining his underwear with his fully hardened erection.

DDC was smiling as his power was working and was grabbing a goblet for him to see before telling him “Good! Now your only task for today is to fill up this goblet with a good helping of high-quality cum. I could ask you to cum until you fill it up, but that would be beyond boring. We're going to play a little and as much as I love the sight, your underwear needs to go.”

Link's underwear was ripped apart, exposing his naked body for DDC to see which make this most humilliating to Link making him blushing before DDC smirked telling him “Much better. You know Link, the sight of your hard dick is one I can never get tired of. Worry not though, I'm not the one who's going to have fun. I'll have you play with some friends you've surely seen in your quest to save Hyrule.”

Link was stuck holding up his leg, exposing everything he'd rather keep hidden under his clothes. Meanwhile, DDC prepared his spell and summoned a Deku Baba which was licking his ass hole instantly after being summoned. 

DDC told him “You know this plant, right? A common monster you fought, but I'm sure you never thought of using their abundant saliva in this way. Those monsters usually are dangerous but taming them is not that hard and their saliva does a really good job at opening tight little holes like yours.”

Link couldn't resist as the plant licked and slickened up his quivering ass and was scared of what will happen to him next when he heard DDC telling him “I got another surprise for you after this, am I not generous?” Link tried his best to glare at DDC, but the feeling of the tongue scraping against his sensitive entrance made it hard.

DDC then command the Deku Baba “That's enough, time to move on to the next step.” The plant disappeared. In its place, some additional weight bore down on Link. An Aeralfos was towering over him, using his body as a perch as it wasted no time sliding its huge erection down his slick hole. Link could no longer keep up his restraints as his ass was invaded by such a huge dick. He moaned out despite trying to hold out as his insides were rammed by the Aeralfos.

DDC then command Link “See, isn't it better to just let go. Go ahead and moan out to your heart's content.” At DDC's words, the sliver of resistance he still had was instantly gone as his moans echoed through the room. Link thoroughly enjoyed his ass being stretched as the dick plowed through his rectum and hit his prostate.

DDC then tell him “That's it, now you're looking more like the slave I want. A total submissive hero when it comes to the dicks of his enemies." as Link tried to tell him that isn't true "That's not...”

DDC then command Link “Tell me the truth, from the bottom of your heart.” which make Link answered honestly “I... aahh... I love it!” DDC then pat him on the head before telling him “Now that's a good boy! Surely your prostate must be feeling good right now. I doubt that monster's dick can avoid hitting it with every passage!”

Link's mouth was wide open. His will to resist was gone and he wanted nothing more than to feel good. He wanted more of that dick, more pleasure.

DDC was smiling before telling him “Getting close to release are you? I can see it with the faces you're making. I absolutely love them. But now, don't hold back. When you orgasm, you shouldn't keep any drop of cum inside your balls. Everything must come out.” Link obeyed the order before saying “Y-yes...! I'm gonna... gonna...!”

DDC smiled evilly as the goblet was now full of cum before telling him “Would you look at that massive release! You show promise, filling my goblet and then some. The filled up and covered in your own spunk look fits you perfectly.”

DDC was drinking the cum in the goblet while watching the Aeralfos mounting Link as it was thrusting deep and fast before long Link’s mind was broken and was begging for more dick which DDC obliged before returning Aeralfos back to its world.

DDC then thrust his dick all the way inside Link’s ass which was full of the cum from the Aeralfos making it easy to enter before DDC mount Link in one deep thrust before going faster and faster before long he came in Link, marking him as his slave for eternity as Link’s stomach was bloated from the amount of cum inside Link’s ass.

A few months later, a child was born from DDC’s cum that was inside of Link’s ass which was thrusting his dick every day inside his mother Link while rubbing Link’s dick as well as sucking Link’s nipples.

Link was now a toy to be used by DDC and his child as he was no longer a hero but a slave to be fucked every day since his mind was broken and nothing but the feeling of pleasure was now ingrained in his body for eternity.


End file.
